A Not So Normal Life Where Love Takes Place!
by The Celestial-Demon Alice
Summary: What if the story of Harry started a bit different? How much could such a little detail change his life? Well read and find out, while you join to see as Harry sturggels to keep his life as normal as he can and fall in love on the way! DM/HP; HG/BZ; PP/NL; SS/? and SB/RL!...Warning: Slight Bashings from chapter two onwards!


_**Foreword:**_

**_I want to say this here and now, that I don't want you to judge me in any way that is possible for writing a Slash meaning male/male story. For this, there are many things to say to readers that don't like these kinds of things are. The one that I will say for those readers is: 'Don't like it? Then don't fucking read it and go away. I will have nothing against flames and will gladly accept them, as they are a kind of criticism which instant of hurting me will cause me to work harder on this story. My other story that I am working on will be put on hiatus, until this one is finished._**

**_An other thing is that this story is in an AU [Alternate Universe]. But don't worry, I only changed a few (I hope) things, so that my story should be able to work. I also may warn you now, that there will be slight (I think) Ron/Dumbeldore-bashing a bit later, so I apologize to the Ron-Fans and Dumbeldore-Fans. *bows*_**

**_I also plan on making this a long story, I don't know yet if it will be the chapters that will be long or on how chapters there will be yet. As I have many ideas that I want to happen in this story together, there might will be some filler chapters that will take place before some event happened and will mostly be light-hearted and humor full. Through I also want to apologize for my grammar error's, as it will be the first time in where I will use more British terms for things than American and that I'm not a native English speaker [I'm Half German and Hungarian]. I would also be thankful if somebody would Beta-read the chapters for me and help me with the flow of the story._**

**_Alice._**

**_Warning's for this Chapter:_**

**_Bad attempt for Humor; slow start and maybe a confusing; Drama and character death; OOCness._**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_[ ! I (sadly) do NOT own Harry Potter and it's characters in any way, the rightful owner is J.K Rowling !]_**

* * *

~Enjoy the reading~

* * *

_**Hogwarts: School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.**_

_**31. July 1980.**_

The Sky that had been clear the past week's, was covered in dark-grey clouds. Not far away a thunder could be heard, indicating the upcoming storm that was slowly building itself. The wind picked up its pace, causing most of the leaves of the tree to come lose and sway away with the wind. But all this was completely ignored by the slightly stressed, yet highly alerted staff of Hogwarts and members from the Oder of the Phoenix. All of them had a watchful eyes around their surroundings as the patrolled inside and outside of the school, making sure that nothing passes by their eyes, wands in their hands and ready to strike if needed. They would not let any Death Eaters inside the school, even if they have to be dammed and die for it! They just can't risk it to let their guards down, no matter what! Beside who would risk the life of a pregnant woman and its child who is going to be their last hope to a mad man who's out there to kill them? Not this people, that's for sure. Anyway we shall now concentrate on other, more important things here. Like the afore mentioned pregnant woman and her husband that was currently spacing back and forth in the schools Hospital wing, where they are currently. Aforesaid man was alerted and slightly panicked over the whole situation, and would not case his spacing any time. The woman on the bed -who was trying her best to stay as calm as she could at her husband and not snap at him- only sighed.

"James. Please trust me on this; everything is going to be fine. So, could you please stop this spacing? Beside it's starting to make me feel dizzy." said Lily while moving a few strands of her ginger-hair away from her vibrant, trough now slightly worried emerald-green eyes; beside her another woman was sitting calmly while holding her one month old son in her arms. The Plantium-Blond-haired woman only sighed and rolled her Ice-blue eyes at them, this was around the what? Tenth time Lily had to repeat that sentence to James? Either way, it was starting to annoy Narcissa quiet badly. She also knew that her friend wasn't as calm as she looked; she looked over at James who was still spacing in front of Lily's bed and took a deep breath.

"Potter I know you are stressed -like all of us- but what you're doing is hardly going to help Lily to stay calm. I'm sure, that you know that now in this stage, Lily shouldn't be stressed in any way!" snapped Narcissa at James, who effectively stopped his spacing and looked at her a bit sheepishly. "I'm sorry?" he asked slowly, after all this woman could be scary as hell if she was angered or irritated, and he also had once witnessed it live when the four of them had meet in a cafe -courtesy of some woman who just dared to look at Lucius in more than one way- so he simply decided to say sorry, even when it sounded more like a question than a statement.

Narcissa nodded, her eyes narrowing slightly at him, before turning her anttention back on her son and cooing to him softly. James on the other hand, only sighed and walked over to Lily's left side of the bed and took her hand. Gently caressing her hand while looking at her with worried Brown-eyes, "James, I'm really fine. There is no need to worry." Said Lily as she looked at her husband with soft Emerald-eyes, as she tried to comfort him, even when it was just a little bit.

"Are you sure? What if something is going to be wrong or what if yo-OW!" He was instantly cut off from his ranting, when the hand of Madam Pomfrey came in contact with the back-side of his head "Mr. Potter, if you would be so nice and please step aside, so that I can check on your wife? Also if you don't start to behave yourself, I will assure you, that I will personally kick you out of here, if you continuing this!" Said Pomfrey while she glarred at him, holding her wand in her left hand and having the other on her hip.

James looked at her then quickly nodded and stepped aside to let her check on Lily while he nursed the place she had hit him, quiet hard if he may add. But then again, if there is one thing he didn't want happen, then it was angering Madam Pomfrey, Merlin knows how she could be when she is mad. Beside he had seen how she was when it comes to her patience's; after all, he was once one of them. He winced slightly when he remembered the potions he had to take from the nurse.

"Good, now. How are you feeling Lily?"

"Just peachy except the pain I feel, which is like hundred of needles piercing my abdoment. " was the slight sarcastically answer. Pomfrey only nodded before continueing her examination on Lily, before saying.

"I see. Okay, your contractions are 5 apart. I think we will be able to begin to brith in a short time.

Lily only nodded while James got back beside her and held her hand again. Narcissa meanwhile gave her son to his godfather to hold him, Snape mutterd something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like: 'Why do I have to hold him? Why not his father?' But quietly held Draco, as he was asked to do. Pomfrey nodded, "Okay, I'm going to get a potion for you to calm down. Tell me if something changed." she said before going back to her office. Lily only groaned when she heard the word 'potion' and let her head hit the pillow under her. Sure, she had liked to make potions and learn about them. But, that doesn't mean necessary that she likes to drink them. Beside she had enough of them when she had to drink them in class, or when she was sick, which rarely happened, luckily.

Just when she was to say something again, was she rather hit by a hard contraction. Taking a few breaths in and out to calm herself, and trying not to groan in pain, which of course didn't work like she want to. Narcissa quickly began to give orders for the three other men -James, Sirius and Remus- on what to do. James was quickly running to get the medi-witch, Sirius was getting the towels and Remus got the hot water. Lily continued to take deep breaths and clenched the white bed sheets in her fists while Narcissa talked to her on what she should do, while also trying to comfort her.

"Hmm, seems like I'm just in time to watch the birth." said a soft and soothing voice suddenly; Sirius and Remus jumped in sudden surprise as they heard the voice while Snape only rolled his eyes at them but smirked secretively. "Always scaring the others right, Pandora?" asked Snape slightly amused, the woman only chuckled and nodded.

"Of course, after all it's fun to see the people react to it. But I'm here to bring a message from Dumbledore and I'm also here for moral support for Lily, besides who wouldn't want to see someone give birth? It's always fascinating how a new live comes in our world through another one~" Pandora said while smiling at them way to calmly, she then took a sit on the sofa and began watching them while playing with her necklace as she hummed softly. The other's ignored her bit of out zoning behaviour, well not really as this how she always is, either way they waited for her to say what the message is.

"Oh and before I forgot, Dumbledore said that we don't have much time left before he will arrive." she said then continued to hum softly, the others however started to tense up at the mention of him and tried to stay calm, except Lily who was now a bit more stressed. Lucky through, Pomfrey came back with the Calming draught and gave it for Lily to drink it, then with a flick of her wand prepared the rest of the things she will need for the birth. James quickly joined Lily's side again and held her left hand; Narcissa on the other hand began to assist Pomfrey to help Lily giving birth.

* * *

Lily slowly leaned back against the bed, her body worn out from giving birth. She turned her head a bit to her left side and watched Pomfrey check on her baby, while the others quietly began to discuss the situation. Soon Pomfrey came back with the child, who was now warped in a clean blue towel. She smiled at Lily softly while handing her the baby, "Congratulations, Mrs. and Mr. Potter both of you have now a healthy Baby boy." Lily smiled happily at the child in her arms while slowly taking in his appearance, the little boy had a bit of black hair on the top of his head and a creamy skin complexion, that was still a bit red. Sadly, she couldn't see what his eyes colour was, seeing as his eyes were closed. The baby, as if sensing his mothers wish, yawned quietly and slowly opened his eyes and looked around to try to identify where he was, "He has your eyes." James said softly while a happy smile graced his lips. "And you hair colour." Chuckled Lily softly.

"Now, I really hate to disturb you two. But, the boy still needs a name." Stated Pomfrey while she looked at them, Lily looked at her and nodded slowly. Then started to grin as she knew what to name her son. "Harry, his name is Harry James Potter." Said Lily with a soft smile, madam Pomfrey nodded and wrote down the name, through a chuckle did escaped her lips, showing that she was actually happy for them. James looked at his family proudly and grinned happily. Shortly Sirius and Remus joined them and took a closer look at Harry; they were positive that he would look just like his father when he was older.

Pandora however continued to smile while watching them, giggling quietly when she saw a red line from Harry. Following it caused her to soon discover that it led to the little Malfoy heir, who also had a green line going to Harry. She chuckled at that, seems like the two are connected already by fate. Just when she was about to say something. Pandora suddenly started to tense, 'are the already here? Seems like I didn't gave them enough credit for that, either way I need to hurry up before anything happe-' Pandora's thoughts were quickly cut off when a loud explosion sound was heard from the outside, which shook the castle shortly afterwards.

"What the hell was that!" said Sirius after letting go of the wall, "No time to explain he is here." said Pandora while she stood up. "Snape you take the kids and their mothers with you, Madam Pomfrey will gather her things then follow you. Sirius go and get the others, Remus go with him and see if there are any injured Auror's and Professors. Pandora please cast and Illusion spell, I go and talk to Dumbledore." ordered James quickly while the others did so(albeit Snape didn't really want to do what James said, he still did as told.), not wanting to lose any time. Pandora nodded while opening the secret passenger way for Snape, Narcissa, Pomfrey and Lily. Narcissa took the children in her arms while Snape carried Lily; all of two quickly began to walk and were very soon followed by Poppy after she closed the wall behind her.

* * *

Sirius and Remus had already left to help out the others with the Death Eaters, leaving only James and Pandora back. "Good luck, Potter" said Pandora softly while casting the illusion around the hospital ward; James nodded quickly before making his way to the principal's office. The door then was thrown open and Pandora looked unfazed at one of the Death Eater –a man from what it looked like- sighing softly and raising her wand to point it at him, she said softly: "Penetrabile Mortem."

The Death Eater began to scream as holes started to form on his body and blood began to pour out of it repeatedly, trying to endure the pain. The man pointed his wand at Pandora and was about to say something when the words died on his lips, as he felt like hundred of swords pierced right through him. Pandora calmly looked at the now death man in front of her, before leaving him laying there in his pool of blood and walking out of the door. Humming a happy tune as she did so, while smiling slightly.

* * *

Meanwhile, James was cursing under his breath while hiding behind a wall to catch his breath. He should have been more careful, but he didn't think they would get so quick inside of Hogwarts. "Sectumsempra!" He shouted when a Death Eater was about to attack him, there was something wrong, something was missing. They were sure that Voldemor and his death eaters wouldn't attack for at least one more hour, either way it was more important to get to Dumbledore now than to think about that.

He looked around him to see if somebody tried to attack him and sighed in relief when he saw nobody, ' I hope the others are alright, I have to get to Dumbledore before this gets worse. Merlin, please protect Lily and Harry.' were James thoughts when he was about to walk further down the hall. Only to be stopped when he heard a familiar voice of a woman behind him, he quickly turned around to look at her, wand ready and was about to cast the 'Crucio curse'. When a jet green light hit his body, brown eyes widen from shock and pain before falling to the ground lifeless.

A woman's happy giggle was heard in the hallway at the sight of the death body in front of her before walking away, "I hope the puppy and wolfy will be more fun to play with than him~" she said with a slight mad giggle at the end of her sentence before vanishing in a black smoke.

* * *

Lily winced suddenly and groaned in pain, "Something is wrong...Something happened to James! Severus let me down, I have to go back to him!" said Lily and tried to get out of his arms, which only caused Snape to hold her tighter. "Lily are you out of your mind? We can't go back now! We have to get way from here as soon as possible!" said Narcissa and tried to reason with her friend, "No! Let me go, I have to go back!" shouted Lily and began to trash in Snapes' arms, in the hope of getting out of his arms.

"Lily, we are already out of the school, we only have to go through the forest and to Hogsmade. Then go from there to the muggle world, I'm sure Sirius and Remus are going to find James and help him" said Narcissa while praying to Merlin that she was right, but it seemed to work, seeing as Lily slowly calmed down. "Mrs. Potter, I am sure that is right. So please ca-Down!" shouted Poppy suddenly and pulled Narcissa down with her while Snape narrowly avoided the Confringo curse that was aimed at them.

"Well~ If this isn't a muggle witch. And what do I see. Two of my most trusted Death Eaters, it's really a shame, no? That the both of you turned out to be Spy's for the Light. Narcissa, Serverus." said an amused voice, the others quickly looked around and form a circle, with Lily and the children in the middle of it. The other three drawing out their wands, ready to protect them while looking around to find where he was hiding.

"It was really pleasant to torture your husband and friend, you know. How his screams of agony had filled the hallway or how the blood stained his clothes and the walls around him~" continued the mad gleefully and laughed sadistically when he saw the look of horror that Narcissa made, "As well as I'm sure that Potter would like it, if his wife and child would join him. No?" Lily's eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips.

"Stop with this nonsense Voldemort!" shouted Narcissa after coming out of her shock, Voldemort slowly walked in front of them smiling slight manically while he had his wand ready in his hand. "Oh, but this isn't nonsense my dear." He said and pointed his wand at them, Snape was about to curse him when he notices a death eater not so far away from their right side and cursed her instant. Poppy and Narcissa had to do the same when they had noticed two more Death eaters, it didn't take them long to notice that this was actually a trap in which they fell for. Seeing as all three of them where a good feet away from Lily, Poppy bite her bottom lip while trying on how to distract the death eaters. Narcissa glared at them (death eaters) with her wand pointing at them and ready to kill more of them if it is needed, Snape meanwhile clenched his wand so hard with his hand that it was sure that it would break any second, not that he would actually noticing that as he was trying to form a plan to keep Voldemort and the death eaters away from Lily.

Voldemort smirked at her and while pointing his wand at her, Lily quickly apparated Draco away and was about to the same to Harry but instant kneeled down as she put herself in front of Harry to protect him, when she heard him say 'Avada Kedava'. The curse hit her against her back, eyes slowly closing as she feel limp to the ground. Snape, Poppy and Narcissa watched with wide eyes that were filled with rage now at Lily's corpse. Voldemort meanwhile laughed in glee, and then pointed his wand at the baby in front of him. "Don't worry you will join your parents soon enough, boy. Avada kedava!" he shouted, the green light going straight towards Harry. But, instant of killing him it was thrown back at Voldemort who died instantly and turned to ashes in front of them. The death eaters quickly fled the battle ground after a few minutes of silence.

Snape slowly took a few steps towards Lily before running to her side, kneeling down beside her and shook her in his arms while praying that she would wake up. Poppy looked at the scene sadly and mad, sad because a former student died in front of her and mad because she couldn't do anything against it. Naricassa on the moreover, had tears in the corner of her eyes while she fell on her knees beside Lily and Snape. Not knowing what to do, she had lost her husband and now best friend in the war against the Dark Lord.

Nobody noticed that Pandora was picking up Harry while holding Draco already, behind them. "I'm...sorry..." she said softly while the rain began to slowly fall on them.

* * *

**_A few months Later..._**

A boy, no older than 10 months, looked at the old man who was standing in front of his crib. Forest green eyes watching curiously, while he titled his head to the side slightly. Confusion was clearly showing on his face, as he tried to figure out who this man is. "Don't worry, young Harry. I only bring you back to your family, trust me. I'm sure they will love you." said the man before taking out his wand and put a sleeping charm on the boy. The boys' eyes slowly dropping close, the old man then picked him up in his arms. Stroking his hair softly as he slept then disappeared from the room, not leaving a trace behind him that he was ever in this room.

Narcissa opened the door to Harry's room with a soft click, taking a look inside to see if the boy was still asleep. Only to have her eyes widen as she looked around the room fanatically for the boy, when she didn't saw him in the crib. She bites her lip, as she slightly panicked. The room was tidy like always, the window was closed and the door locked with a spell. Still, how could somebody come in and kidnap Harry? Where was he? Is he okay? Narcissa took a deep breath to calm herself down, she had to inform the others, and through she knew they it would break their heart. They also she had to tell Dumbledore about this. Narcissa clenched her hands into fists, her nails digging half moons into her palm while she glared at the floor. She had failed to protect her friends' child from him, "I bring him back...I promise I bring him back..." swore Narcissa while blinking back her tears, which were slowly forming.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

Albus Dumbeldore carefully set down the basket -in where a baby was tucked in a blue blanked and sleept peacefully- onto the front door step of numeber 4 Privet Drive, he eyes the house in distast, clearly showing that he doesn't want to leave the baby here. Despised what he said, he only hope that the Dursleys would love the young Potter child and would not hurt him. As he only did this to protect the little one, seeing as there were still Death Eaters out there who could easily find Harry in the wizarding world. After all, they would never know that he would now grow up with muggles instead of Wizards and witches. Albus sighed silently and placed a letter in the Basket and with one last encouraging words, did he leave Privet Drive while the sun slowly started to raise.

Nobody would have thought that morning to hear Petunia Dursley ear-bleeding scream nor the loud cursings from Vernon Dursley, nor did the expect the cry of the Dursley's child. But what surely nobody knew, in both worlds was, that after living three years with his mother's family. On his fourth birthday, Harry Potter disapeard from the Dursleys home, from Privet life and from the muggle world...But don't think that this is where our story ends, my dear Reader~ Oh no, this only where the life of our young Hero begins...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Now, shall we start?~

* * *

Updated A/N:

Okay, so I changed a few parts of the story in the hope of making the flow of reading it better. The next chapter will still take a while till it's finished, as I make a few other changes there too. Like not skipping right to their sixth year but more like starting with their first year, like how it is in the book but with a few changes. To find out what those changes are, you have to read the next chapter. As I don't want to spoiler. Also like already said, I really need a beta-reader, who can beta my story and help me.

Anyway R&R please, I try to update fast. Until then, Bye-Bye~

A question to the Ravenclaw fans out there:

Who is Pandora and are Lemon drops bad for Dumbles brain?


End file.
